


Marco’s Splendid Chest

by Island_of_Reil



Category: The Lost Prince - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Double Entendre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a magnificent chest, and the Rat enjoys looking at it and fondling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco’s Splendid Chest

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Osprey_Archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer); see [here](http://surexit.livejournal.com/364629.html?thread=3082325#t3082325) and [here](http://sineala.livejournal.com/1812956.html?thread=4956380#t4956380). I wrote it late last summer and have been meaning to post it here since then.

“My God, Marco,” the Rat said, “what a splendid chest you have.”

Marco chuckled. “Well, thank you, Rat. I have Rastka to thank for finding it for me.”

The Rat, leaning on his crutches by Marco’s chest, ran an appreciative hand over the satiny-smooth dark surface and the well-defined carvings. Idly he fondled the two delicate knobs that were at eye level with him.

“Where _did_ Rastka find it, may I ask? It’s one of the loveliest gentleman’s chests I’ve laid eyes, or hands, on.”

“I believe,” Marco said, “it initially belonged to one of the Iarovitch. Since the war, it had sat in a storage room, neglected and unappreciated.”

“Well, I intend to appreciate it greatly every time I’m in your office,” the Rat said. “Would you mind terribly if I looked in your drawers?”

“No, not at all,” Marco said. “You’re my aide-de-camp, and there are no secrets from you in this office.”

The Rat leaned forward a little more to slide one perfectly oiled drawer open. Gazing at the various odds and ends arranged inside with all the neatness and organization one would expect of Stefan Loristan’s son, he exclaimed, “My word, you certainly have a great deal in your drawers.”

“Indeed,” Marco said. “A prince will always have a great deal to keep in his drawers. However, if you ever have the need to put something into them yourself, you have my express permission.”

“Thank you, Marco,” the Rat said, “that will be good to keep in mind. Unfortunately, as much as I’d like to stand here and admire your chest some more, I must go.”

“Ah,” Marco said. “Will you be drilling the new Army recruits? Or handling the boat full of seamen that’s docked in the river?”

“Neither,” the Rat replied. “It’s time for me to go black your father’s boots.”

“But didn’t you black them just this morning?” Marco called out as the Rat began to move toward the door.

“Yes, but I’m sure they’ve become dusty again in the intervening hours,” the Rat replied.

* * *

(Well, what did you _think_ they were talking about?)


End file.
